


[podfic] Fearless on My Breath

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Running [2]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderswap, Kink Meme, Podfic, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brian's never scared and Dom sometimes feels like he's forgotten how to be anything else. Or: Fear and loathing in Miami."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fearless on My Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fearless on My Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260804) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
******Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
** **Author's Warnings:** Sex, violence, mentions of child abuse, swearing, slight angsting and genderswap. Also, this won’t make a lick of sense without having read the other story first.  
 ****

 **Format/Length:** mp3, 02:27:01

 ****  
 **Download link:** This podfic can be found as a zipped mp3 file [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Fearless%20On%20My%20Breath.zip) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me).

 

 

The podbook of this entire series is also available, compiled by the amazing [](http://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.livejournal.com/).

 **m4b** : 120 MB, 4:07:41  
 **Archive Direct Link** : [right click and save as](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201110082.zip)


End file.
